


A Moment's Fancy

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: All Creatures Great and Small (TV), All Creatures Great and Small - James Herriot, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crossover-AU silliness, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Siegfried was used to his little brother's carelessness causing problems. Although, usually not with such bizarre results....





	A Moment's Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darrowby85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrowby85/gifts).



> This is another gift fic for darrowby85 which was also inspired by an ongoing crossover series they are writing involving the Fifth Doctor era of Doctor Who and ACGaS called The Scenic Route (which I highly recommend all of my readers check out). 
> 
> The prompts I was given to work with for this fic were "unicorn" and "wild".

Siegfried shook his head. A part of him knew that there was a risk in allowing Tristan to be anywhere near the Doctor’s TARDIS, even if it was just to help with repairs. Still, it was Tristan’s fault that it needed to be repaired, and Siegfried was determined to teach his little brother a lesson about responsibility.

However, the muddy tracks leading away from the TARDIS door as well as the hole in the fence nearby were vivid reminders of the error in his methods.

 _“It wasn’t supposed to happen, Siegfried,”_ Tristan had told him. _“The Doctor said he wasn’t sure about the, um, stabilizers, I think. So I thought we should try a short trip so we could see what the problems in the engines are. But, well, turns out those controls are more sensitive than I thought and I went a bit further than I had intended.”_

_“Tristan, none of this explains how a wild animal was transported here during your return trip.”_

_“I’m getting to that,”_ Tristan had said, pouting. _“Anyway, I ended up on some planet…and it was incredible, Siegfried. Pink skies and emerald green fields that just….um, anyway, I only had the door open for a moment when it brushed right past me into the TARDIS. And when it ran into the control room, it must have nudged the console and, well, we were off again. I did manage to steer the TARDIS back here, but….it sort of got lost in there. Have you tried walking around the TARDIS corridors, Siegfried? It really is an enormous space. I figured I should go find the Doctor, but when I opened the door….”_

Siegfried chose not to listen to any more. The only thing he could think about was that some alien creature was now wandering around the Dales. Who knows what kind of havoc it could cause. Not to mention the possible danger to the local farm animals in the area.

“Siegfried, I….”

Siegfried pointed at him, his eyes still fixed on the tracks in the dirt. “No! We’ll discuss your reckoning later. Right now, we need to get that animal back. You go find the Doctor, and I will start the search.”

Tristan nodded, his shoulders slumped, and walked back into the house. Meanwhile, Siegfried trotted along, following the tracks away from the paddock.

As he sprinted past the garden, it finally occurred to Siegfried that Tristan never actually said what kind of animal had escaped. He hoped whatever it was wouldn’t be too savage. Especially as these tracks were not small ones.

In fact, there was something very familiar about them. If he hadn’t known that this animal was from another world, Siegfried would have sworn that they were….

A high-pitched whinny caught his attention. Siegfried ran up the grass covered hill behind Skeldale, his pace quickening as the sound grew louder. When he reached the top, Siegfried stopped. His mouth fell open, disbelief etched into his features.

There, prancing back and forth in the field in front of him was a unicorn. An actual unicorn like what he had read about in the fairy story books he had read as a boy. The fantastic steed tossed a light pink mane back and forth around its snow-white head and body. The tail was the same pink color while the hooves were a periwinkle blue.

The unicorn suddenly stopped and stared at Siegfried, its head cocking to the side.

Siegfried’s instincts for equines immediately took over. He approached the unicorn carefully, but not fearfully. Although he had never actually seen a unicorn in the flesh before, Siegfried was certain that this was a magnificent animal. Strong and majestic. Intelligent and confident. Everything a good horse would be.

Eventually, he managed to come close enough to touch the unicorn’s muzzle and was pleasantly surprised to find it friendly. He stroked the muzzle and neck several times, still stunned over the opportunity to interact with an animal no other vet could ever dream of meeting.

Siegfried grinned and pulled a sugar cube out of his pocket. The unicorn gulped it down eagerly, and Siegfried chuckled at the sight.

Then, suddenly, the unicorn’s demeanor changed. It shook his head several times as if it was trying to rid itself of some irritant. Concerned, Siegfried leaned in to get a closer look.

The unicorn snorted and let out a large whoosh of air from its nostrils. Air and a pink, viscous fluid which splattered all over Siegfried’s face and jacket.

“I’m sorry, Siegfried. I should have told you.”

Siegfried wiped at his eyes and slowly turned around to see the Doctor standing a couple of yards away from him with Tristan close behind. His little brother’s lips were wobbling and the rest of his body vibrating violently with barely contained laughter.

“That’s a horse from Plineas Three,” the Doctor continued. “And I’m afraid they are quite allergic to sugar.”


End file.
